Tryst
by Annie-chan
Summary: Shattered Glass AU. Starscream teases Megatron in public, and Megatron's not about to let his bondmate get away with it. My first attempt at this sort of thing between mechanical beings. Contains slash (MegaStar) and detailed sticky.


**Author's Notes:** Just a PWP taking place in my _TFP_ -based _Shattered Glass_ headcanon. It's intended to be a one-shot, but I _might_ add onto it at a later date. Depends on if I feel like writing more, and if there's an interest in me doing so. We'll see.

Megatron and Starscream aren't mine.

 **Tryst  
** By Annie-chan

The first touch came in the form of a servo brushing lightly against his lower backplates.

Megatron felt a shiver travel through him, and he looked down at his bondmate, raising an optic ridge as if in question. Starscream was standing beside him, a subtle smile on his lip-plates, the smaller mech looking sidelong back at him. His servos were clasped loosely behind his backplates, and his posture was relaxed, though his wings fluttered briefly. To the uninitiated, the movement would likely have gone completely unnoticed. To a seeker, however, or one intimately familiar with seekers, that _particular_ little flit held a world of meaning.

Seekers often displayed their emotions with their wings, and though some signals were obvious to all—such as happiness, fear, or aggression—others conveyed meaning only to other seekers, and to bots who had become familiar with reading the subtleties of seeker chassis language. Megatron was one such bot.

And that little quiver was like a flashing neon sign to the Decepticon commander.

"Little wanton," he muttered. There were a fair amount of Vehicons present on the bridge minding their posts, as well as Soundwave off to one side, fine-tuning Laserbeak's scouting algorithms. Megatron himself was probably the only one who noticed Starscream's come-ons, and Soundwave was the only one present besides him who might— _might_ —know what that wing signal meant, but all the same, Starscream's flirting in such a public place struck the propriety-oriented commander as just a little bit risqué. That, and he saw it as a warning. If he didn't respond, and he knew this from experience, Starscream would get progressively bolder in his advances.

His bondmate really had no shame sometimes.

Starscream chuckled quietly, then stepped in front of Megatron, turning so they were now facing each other. He leaned toward the other mech and tilted his faceplates up.

"And you're just a big prude," he murmured teasingly into Megatron's audial.

"Perhaps," Megatron returned, still looking at Starscream with a slightly chastising expression…though there was a glow in his optics that only the most observant of mechs would notice.

Starscream did notice, and his smile widened significantly, his own optics brightening.

/ _Meet me in our chambers,_ _/_ / he said through their bond, and headed for the main door leading out of the bridge. / _I'll be waiting._ /

Megatron groaned inwardly as Starscream exited. He could easily follow the seeker right now, and contemplated doing just that, but his responsible side eventually won out. He was honor-bound to fulfill his obligations as commander; his own desires could wait until the appropriate time. One of those obligations was to be present, both physically and mentally, at the expected times. Starscream knew how important his duties as commander were to him, and had broadcast his desire just now simply to tease and distract him.

That little scraplet.

Luckily, the day shift was nearing its end, and Megatron would be turning the bridge over to the night shift soon.

He just hoped that "soon" hadn't suddenly become a whole lot further away.

* * *

"Starscream."

The seeker prince grinned as he turned around, a thrill traveling through him when his optics fell upon his bondmate standing in the front door to their private quarters. He had been expecting him, of course, and had sensed him through their bond as he approached. Now that he saw him, however, he fairly shuddered in anticipation, heat beginning to pool in his interface array.

"You came," he purred, taking a step toward the much larger mech.

Megatron wasted no time, quickly closing the distance between them and sweeping Starscream up into a tight embrace, claiming his mate's lip-plates with his own. The commander nipped playfully, then ran his glossa along the seam of Starscream's mouth, requesting entrance. Starscream had barely parted his lip-plates when Megatron pushed through them, tasting the inside of his bondmate's intake.

Starscream groaned into Megatron's mouth, opening wider, inviting him in deeper. He was wracked with shivers as Megatron's glossa explored his intake, the sensation eternally familiar yet not at all boring. His pedes were dangling off the floor, all of his weight supported by his larger partner. It would be simple to wind his slender legs around the other's waist and grind their chassis together, but he held off for the moment. No need to be hasty. Instead, he put his arms around Megatron's neck and shoulders, pressing into the insistent kiss.

When Megatron finally pulled back, they were both gasping, cycling air hard, their chassis beginning to warm.

"Of course I came," Megatron murmured, his lip-plates still against Starscream's. "You didn't think I'd stay away after that little show you put on?"

"You make it sound so crude," Starscream giggled. "I just dropped a few subtle hints, that's all."

"Hints that you knew would bother me until I could come after you," Megatron countered. "You shameless flirt. You did that on purpose."

Starscream's grin broadened. "So what if I did? It worked, didn't it?"

"Oh yes, it did."

Starscream's processor swam as their lip-plates met again, managing another broken moan. No matter how many times they kissed, no matter how many times they interfaced, it never, ever got old. It still felt as fresh and as thrilling as it did the first time. Back then, Starscream had been startled by just how passionate and skillful the reserved—some might even say prudish—mech could be once they were alone and not likely to be disturbed. Startled and delighted.

It seemed that, behind closed doors, Megatron's desire was _very_ forthcoming.

"Meg…Megatron…" he breathed, whispering into his partner's mouth. He was trembling, their plating rattling together, his wings stretched out taut and quivering behind him. He cried out softly as Megatron's hips rolled forward, pressing their pelvic plating together. His valve clenched, and he could swear that he was already getting wet. "Aahhh…"

"Lovely," Megatron sighed, rolling his hips again. This time he gripped Starscream's aft with one large servo, which let him grind them together harder, electricity beginning to arc between them.

Starscream yelped, jerking with the sensations, then inexplicably began pushing at Megatron's shoulders, as if to distance himself from the larger mech.

"M-Megatron!" he stammered, breathless. "W-wait…! Easy, love! Slow down a bit! I want…hahh…I want us to take our time. Want this to last."

Megatron growled. "This coming from the mech who just couldn't help sending 'frag me' signals right in the middle of the bridge." There was a definite strained quality to his voice, as if he were fighting the urge to throw Starscream down onto the nearest horizontal surface and frag him senseless.

"Please," the seeker whined. "At least…at least let's take this to the…to the berthroom."

Megatron cycled a sigh. "You and your caprices…" Nevertheless, he set the seeker down, letting their chassis rub together as they did so, a shiver passing through them both.

Starscream grinned and leaned up to kiss Megatron briefly. "Such an accommodating lover," he purred, passing one servo over Megatron's chestplates. The larger mech's ember whirled beneath, and Starscream could feel its warmth through the plating. "Come," he beckoned, stepping away from his mate and making for the berthroom door.

Megatron followed, but only as far as the door. There, he stopped, watching as Starscream climbed onto the large berth.

"Well?" the seeker prompted, looking a little confused. He lay down, his upper half propped up on his elbows, and looked down his chassis at Megatron.

"Touch yourself," Megatron said after simply admiring his mate for a moment. "I want to watch you."

Another grin slid across Starscream's faceplates. "Naughty," he whispered, spreading his legs and reaching in between them. His pelvic armor retracted out of the way, revealing his interface panel. His long digits played over it for a moment, tracing the seams, smearing the lubricant that had seeped through. The fluid had a silvery sheen to it, and glittered faintly in the dim light of the berthroom.

Soon his patience ran out, and he retracted his panel, revealing his wet valve, biolights already shining brightly in anticipation. The seeker brushed his digits over the sensitive plating, rubbing at the lights, moaning breathily as he did so. His optics had darkened in arousal, glowing a deep, vibrant blue.

Megatron gripped the doorframe with one servo, his other playing over his own pelvic armor, his breaths cycling deeply as he drank in the titillating sight.

Starscream pushed one digit into his valve, then another, his helm falling back as he moaned wantonly, his hips pushing up into his servo. His pointed heels dug into the berth, threatening to gouge into the soft metal.

"Megatron!" he gasped, falling back to the berth, his other servo darting between his legs to rub at his exterior node. He visibly shuddered, his optics closing as he pleasured himself. He began to thrust in earnest, his chassis moving on its own, pressing hard against his servo with every upward roll.

Oh, he loved this, displaying himself for his commander, his mate's intense gaze burning into him. Lubricant poured from his valve, soaking his servos, beginning to pool on the berth beneath him.

His audials registered a few thumping sounds, and he didn't realize until a nanoklick too late that they were pedefalls. Megatron had crossed from the door to the berth in just three steps, and was now looming over the seeker, his optics burning ominously.

"Mega—AH!" Starscream yelped as a large servo covered his and thrust two digits into his valve beside his own. He arched, optics going wide, legs snapping shut on instinct, trapping his and Megatron's servos in between.

"To Pit with going slow," Megatron snarled before smashing their lip-plates together in a near-brutal kiss.

Yes, yes, _yes!_ He _loved_ it when his mate was dominating! Starscream moaned into the kiss, spreading his thighs once more, letting Megatron thrust his digits, moving both his and Starscream's in and out of the slick valve. The stretch was delicious. The bigger mech seemed almost starved for intimacy, he was coming on so strong. Was it really only the previous night cycle since they last interfaced?

Starscream's servo, the one not trapped by Megatron's, skittered over his mate's plating. / _Please,_ / he implored through their bond, as his mouth was otherwise occupied, / _please, let me touch you, too._ /

Megatron growled deep in his vocalizer. His spike was as yet unsheathed. He didn't know what source of willpower had granted him such restraint, not with Starscream stoking his arousal so hotly. He bit at the seeker's lip-plates, just lightly enough not to be painful, and finally retracted his own interface panel. His fully-pressurized spike slid free, biolights blazing.

Starscream's long digits wrapped around him immediately, his servo trembling as he nearly sobbed in appreciation. The digits of his other servo were moving in and out of his valve completely under Megatron's control, letting him concentrate on stimulating his mate's throbbing spike. He squeezed and stroked, digit-tips teasing the seams and ridges with megacycles of practice. Pride swelled within him as his mate shuddered violently, thrusting into his tight grip.

The kiss grew sloppy, the two mechs cycling gasps when they could, glossae licking and stabbing with abandon. Finally, Starscream wrenched his helm to the side, vents heaving. He gave a sharp cry as he came suddenly, overload paralyzing him as it swept through his systems. His valve clenched around the digits filling it, lubricant gushing over their servos. Megatron kept thrusting, a grin stretching his lip-plates as he watched his mate come undone. Wet, sucking sounds reached his audials with every movement of his servo, and he purred, leaning down to nip at his mate's neck cables.

Sharp bursts of pleasure shot through him as Starscream's servo spasmed around his spike, squeezing almost painfully. He trembled, aching to bury himself in Starscream's pulsing valve and ride the seeker to completion. Their digits already filling said valve stopped him, as well as his overarching love for the smaller mech. Rough interfacing was one thing; ignoring that Starscream was a living, feeling person was quite another. No matter how lost in the moment he became, he would not stoop to treating Starscream as merely a tool for his own pleasure. He would never escape the guilt he would surely feel afterwards.

Starscream finally relaxed, his chassis lying strutlessly upon the berth, little shivers occasionally passing through him.

"Mmm," he murmured, coming back to himself. He was still gripping Megatron's spike, and he gave it a teasing stroke. "That was nice. Allow me to return the favor."

"That would be lovely," Megatron whispered, still mouthing at the other's neck cables, "but I want to be inside you when I come. I want to fill you up."

"Then go ahead. I wouldn't dream of stopping you."

Megatron removed his digits from Starscream's valve, and the seeker's slipped out as well, a small groan coming from his vocalizer as he was suddenly much too empty for his liking.

Before he could protest further, Megatron's large servos encircled his slim waist, lifted him up, and turned him over so he was lying on his front. He shivered involuntarily as Starscream's servo slipped from his spike, but he paid it no mind. Pleasurable as it was, that servo was nothing compared to the tight, wet heat of the seeker's valve.

Starscream got up on his knees, his helm and shoulders still lying on the berth, offering himself up to his mate. Lubricant began to run down his inner thighs, and he spread his legs, opening himself up.

Megatron gripped Starscream's hip with one servo, and his own spike with the other, lining himself up with the seeker's valve. He teased the outer rim with his tip, rubbing against the exterior node. Oh, it was torture, yes, but the high-pitched little whimpers Starscream made were _so_ worth it. His mate's attempts to thrust backward were thwarted by his servo on his hip, his superior strength winning out.

"If you want to fill me up, then _do it_ already!" Starscream eventually snarled, his whole frame shaking with rebuilding arousal. His digits scratched at the berth, servos clenching and unclenching in frustration.

"As you wish," Megatron managed to chuckle, letting go of his spike to grip both of Starscream's hips. With no further hesitation, he sank into the willing valve, a groan forced from his vocalizer as he sheathed himself. The soft silicon lining of Starscream's valve rippled around his spike, sending little jolts of pleasure through his sensornet.

Megatron's spike was not overly large; in fact it was quite in proportion to the rest of his frame. Starscream was only about a third of his bulk, however. His spike was huge in comparison to Starscream's delicate build. The seeker, however, had a penchant for mechs larger than himself, and had taken Megatron with enthusiasm their first time. He had been sore afterward, but deeply satisfied. With practice as their liaisons continued, and with patience from Megatron, Starscream's body had been conditioned to more easily take Megatron's spike, opening up more readily to admit the large member. Now, megacycles into their relationship, it was as if Starscream's valve had been made for Megatron's spike, a perfect fit. Even if they weren't bonded, he'd want to interface with no one but the Decepticon commander. Their chassis and embers were perfectly attuned to one another's, synchronized on the deepest levels.

Megatron penetrated his mate fully, his spike rubbing against every sensor node, pressing up against the roof of Starscream's valve. Oh, it felt _so_ good being buried to the hilt in the quivering, throbbing heat.

Starscream whimpered as Megatron pushed inside, feeling every ridge and plate seam as it entered him, his calipers expanding to accommodate his mate's girth. It burned sweetly. If the other mech were any larger, he probably wouldn't have been able to adjust to it, his chassis too small and slimly-built to comfortably take him. This served to further convince him that they were made for each other. Megatron filled him to his utter limit, and the seeker relished every klick of it.

Megatron began moving immediately, sliding out almost all the way before thrusting back in. He did this again and again, falling into a deep, slow rhythm, nudging Starscream's ceiling node with every in-stroke, delighting in the way his mate shuddered and gasped each time he did so.

"Oh, _Primus_ , yes!" Starscream cried, thrusting back as much as Megatron's hold on his hips would allow, digging his elbows and knees into the berth as he sought leverage. "Oh, please, go _faster_!"

Megatron obliged, one servo sliding down to Starscream's thigh, pushing his legs wider. He pistoned into the smaller mech, building speed, now striking Starscream's ceiling node hard, his spike rubbing rhythmically against every other cluster of sensors in the seeker's spasming valve. Once Starscream was again steady, his servo moved away from his thigh, traveling to the apex of his legs, massaging his exterior node.

Starscream gave a breathy wail, thrashing on the berth, crying out every time he was filled. He spit static as his vocalizer began to falter, unable to handle the power thundering through his every circuit. Excess charge sang through his sensornet, lashing out into his EM field. It throbbed in time with his ember-pulse, the whirling ball of energy seeming to grow within his chest, soon feeling too big for its chamber, clamoring for an outlet.

He felt his chestplates split open, his ember shining through. Lightning-like tongues of light licked along the gap between his chestplates, threatening to singe the berth beneath him.

"Please….please…" he began to beg, the building charge quickly overwhelming him, his chassis feeling out of his control. Electricity was arcing constantly between them now, their EM fields ablaze with their pleasure and need for each other, popping and crackling brightly. "Please…Megatron…I need…I need more…I need _you_! Your ember…please, love…more…more, more, _more_ , oh _please_ …!" His chestplates were open fully now, the hum of his ember now audible to the mech thrusting into him.

Megatron's own chestplates flew apart, and he pulled out of Starscream completely, flipping the seeker over onto his backplates in the same motion. He paid no heed to Starscream's startled squawk and lifted him from the berth, at the same time leaning back, switching their positions so he was lying on the berth and Starscream was atop him. He entered his mate again, relishing the feel of slender legs tightening around his waist, gravity pulling Starscream down the length of his spike. Starscream braced his servos on either side of the opening in Megatron's chest, vents cycling frantically. His cooling fans were on full blast, their high-pitched whine loud in his audials.

Megatron's hips snapped up, lifting Starscream with each thrust, his servos clutching the seeker's waist tightly. "Come on…lovemate," he gasped, his vocalizer full of static, "take what…what you want." He arched, pushing his chest up toward his mate invitingly.

Starscream sobbed and dropped himself flush against Megatron, his ember nearly leaping out of his chest to unite with its other half. He felt _pulled_ downward by the proximity of his bondmate's ember, their desire to merge overwhelming any other urges he may have had.

Both cried out as their embers collided, Starscream's shriek a counterpoint to Megatron's deeper roar. Their thoughts, feelings, their very _souls_ blended together as their embers combined into one single mass of energy. Pleasure became bliss, and Starscream had no choice but to let go of himself as he was catapulted into an altogether different plane of consciousness.

The full strength of Megatron's love hit him, and he writhed, simultaneously trying to get closer to and trying to shy away from the overwhelming force, finally surrendering and letting it permeate his being, utterly possessing him. He had no control anymore, no choice but to succumb, giving himself over to his beloved completely.

This overload wholly eclipsed the first, and he moaned helplessly, too overwhelmed to scream, riding the waves of ecstasy, helpless, as they rolled over him. He felt rather than heard his mate's answering cry, warmth blooming in his lower half as Megatron came, transfluid and lubricant spurting out around the still pistoning spike.

Starscream's vision had gone white, his optics shorting out as the overload swamped every one of his systems. Maybe he lost his hearing temporarily, too; he couldn't entirely be sure. He trembled as he began to come down from his high, shuddering gasps cycling through his vents as he slowly came back to himself.

When he became fully conscious again, he was lying atop his bondmate, his helm nestled against Megatron's shoulder. Their embers had separated again, but a wispy tendril still linked them, their chestplates still lying open. The tendril would vanish harmlessly if they were to close their chestplates, but for the moment they just lay there, enjoying the continued connection.

Acting on impulse, Starscream reached into Megatron's chest cavity, very gently brushing his digit-tips over the ember. Encouraged by Megatron's answering purr, he began to lightly stroke, feeling the warm energy twine around his servo as he did so.

"You glitch," he muttered, though there was no malice in his voice. "I wanted to take things slow."

Megatron chuckled, petting Starscream's helm. "You can't always get what you want, Starscream," he admonished gently, playing along. "I outrank you, and my plans superseded yours."

"Ohhh! So we're going to play it _that_ way, hm?"

He laughed again. "Yes, we are playing it _that_ way."

Starscream gave an indignant snort, though there was a smile on his faceplates.

"Besides," Megatron continued, "I get the feeling that this night isn't over yet."

"Oh, it's not?" Starscream looking up, one optic ridge raised. His optics shined with amusement.

"No," Megatron said, "and later, when we've recovered, you can take things as slow as you want to."

"Really?" Starscream squealed, feigning eagerness. "I can do what I want, however I want? I can have your permission, O Mighty Megatron?"

Megatron grinned. "Permission granted." He continued stroking Starscream's helm. "You know I can never truly deny you anything, lovemate."

Starscream smiled back, then laid his helm back down, sending a pulse of affection through their bond, feeling a minute increase in warmth in the ember under his servo as he did so. "I know. And I love you for it."

Megatron shuttered his optics, sending a return pulse. "I love you, too, Starscream. Till the day I offline and beyond."

 **End**


End file.
